juntos pero separados
by jubbe
Summary: por alguna extraña razón kurt decide cortar con blaine, pero...¿cuanto duraran separados?-no soy buena en los resúmenes-


HOLA! bueno, en este tarde de martes vengo a escribir una nueva historia Klaine. ¡espero les guste!

* * *

el castaño se despertó rodeando la espalda desnuda de su novio, oliendo el aroma de su cuello y sintiendo las piernas del morocho enredadas junto con las de el. se quedo un momento mas pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decirle, y sabia que era lo mejor, ya lo había pensado y estaba listo. blaine se movió entre sus brazos y despertó bostezando, tomo la mano de kurt y la beso. kurt respondió dándole un beso en la nuca y sintió la sonrisa del morocho. sabia que ese momento era el mejor para decirle. tomo aire.

-blaine...-susurro kurt sobre su odio.-debo decirte algo.

-¿que pasa amor?.

-veras, he estado pensando en esto hace unas semanas y creo que ya no siento lo mismo que sentía por ti.-sintió como el morocho se tenso, pero no se movieron de su posición.

-¿estas diciendo que ya no me amas?.-blaine sonaba roto, y es que de verdad lo estaba.

-claro que te amo blaine, pero no de la manera que lo hacia. ya no siento las mariposas y esas cosas.-kurt estaba tratando de ser realmente suave y funcionaba por que blaine parecía no alterarse.-siempre seras mi mejor amigo blaine, y no quiero que esto termine mal.-el silencio se apodero de la habitación, pasaron unos minutos mas y blaine se dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente con kurt, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos al igual que kurt por que el castaño no podía dejar de sentirse culpable y una mala persona por estar diciendo eso. kurt limpio las lagrimas de blaine con su pulgar y el morocho cerro los ojos al sentir el tacto de kurt en su cara.

-gracias.-susurro blaine con la voz temblorosa.-aprecio que me lo hayas dicho kurt, y lo entiendo.- luego de decir eso blaine se levanto de la cama y fue directo al baño. kurt se quedo solo en esa habitación tan conocida por ellos, hacia un año y meses que vivían en ese gran departamento que habian comprado juntos. pensó en lo especial que era su relación con blaine. el morocho había entendido a kurt sin hacer preguntas y el castaño pensó que eso era otra demostración del amor que blaine tenia por el. blaine salio del baño con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas, no miro a kurt. solo se acerco al armario, tomo unos pantalones y una camiseta sin mangas, salio de la habitación y bajo a la cocina. kurt arriba se cuestionaba que iba a pasar con ellos ahora, como seguiría su relación, se pregunto si blaine se enojaría o deprimiría y pensó que quizas hasta el mismo se iba a arrepentir. bajo a la cocina y vio el desayuno ya preparado. blaine estaba de espalda sirviendo dos tazas de café. kurt sonrió y sintió que había echo lo correcto, blaine merecía alguien que lo amara completamente, ya que blaine era único.

terminaron de desayunar en silencio y blaine levanto los platos sucios, se dispuso a salir de la cocina cuando kurt hablo.

-¿donde vas?.-pregunto.

-a empacar...

-¿donde iras?.

-no lo se kurt.

-escucha blaine. no te estoy echando, compramos juntos ese departamento, puedes vivir aquí también, hay dos habitaciones, no habrá problema.-blaine sintió a su corazon romperse de nuevo al escuchar "dos habitaciones" sabia a lo que kurt se refería.

-de todas formas quiero ir a la casa de Wes, necesito pensar.-sin mas blaine subió a la que era su habitación tomo un bolso de abajo de la cama y empaco un poco de ropa. volvió a bajar, tomo su abrigo y sus llaves.

-adiós kurt.-no espero respuesta y salio. tomo se celular y llamo a wes quien le dijo que podía quedarse en su casa el tiempo que necesitara.

el castaño estaba sentado en el sofá pensando en blaine, lo había echo estaba bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal consigo mismo, blaine parecía tan roto y shokeado. prendió la tele y pretendió olvidarse del mundo.

blaine llego a la casa de wes con algunas lagrimas en su rostro. toco la puerta y apenas se abrió blaine fue directo a los brazos de su amigo, esta vez llorando mucho mas fuerte. wes solo lo mantenía en sus brazos y le acariciaba el pelo, diciendo que todo estaría bien.

-no entiendo que hice mal wes.-dijo blaine, ambos chicos estaban sentados en las sillas del comedor, uno frente al otro.-quizas..quizas fue la rutina, o quizas no soy tan romántico, debí haberle dicho que lo amaba mas veces, yo..yo soy un idiota.-dijo todo eso llorando y apretando los ojos, wes trato de calmarlo pero era en vano, blaine estaba destrozado tanto por fuera como por dentro.

paso una semana desde que blaine se haba ido, y wes había logrado mantenerlo calmado, blaine había asumido lo que pasaba y en cuanto se sintiera completamente listo volviera a vivir en su departamento. kurt lo había llamado a la casa de wes algunas veces, pero todo lo que le decía el chico era "lo siento kurt, blaine no se encuentra bien" y cortaba. el castaño había hablado con mercedes y esta se había quedado algunos días en su departamento. lo bueno es que estaban en vacaciones y no había que preocuparse por la universidad.

el segundo sábado que blaine pasaba en la casa de wes había sido el peor día en las dos semanas. wes había ido a visitar a su novia esa noche y había dejado a blaine solo, el morocho había asegurado que estaría bien, pero solo lo había dicho para estar seguro de que wes se iría. para las 11:00 pm blaine ya estaba completamente ebrio y se tambaleaba por toda la casa diciendo que amaba a kurt y que no podía vivir sin el. a la mañana siguiente wes lo encontro tirado en la cocina con botellas de alcohol esparcidas por todas partes, llevo a blaine hasta el sillón hasta que este se deserto, diciendo que lo sentía y con un dolor se cabeza insoportable.

ya habian pasado dos semanas y el lunes de la que seria la tercera semana blaine volvió al departamento, luego de prometerle a wes que si se sienta mal lo llamaría. kurt estaba sentado en el living hablando con mercedes cuando el timbre sonó. blaine había perdido las llaves en alguna parte de la casa de wes. kurt se levanto y mercedes se quedo observando, el castaño abrió la puerta y se encontro a blaine, que no parecía estar en un estado tan deplorable, aunque las ojeras en sus ojos no se podían ocultar. saludo a kurt en la mejilla y entro, mercedes se paro y lo abrazo y blaine recibió el abrazo, mercedes siempre había sido buena dando abrazos, la soltó y dejo su bolso a un costado y se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales.

-que bueno que llegaste, estaba preocupado.-dijo kurt y blaine se sintió bien al saber que aunque habian cortado seguían siendo amigos.

-si me hizo bien pasar tiempo con wes, pero aquí estoy.-luego de eso mercedes se excuso diciendo que tenia que ir a comprar para irse y dejarlos solos. cuando ella se fue, la verdadera charla empezó.

- bien.-dijo blaine.-creo que debemos aclarar algunos puntos.-kurt asintió sonriendo, lo ponía de buen humor ver a blaine un poco mejor.- primero: no traigas hombres sin avisarme. no quiero que nadie se sienta incomodo. segundo: sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, así que olvidare todo lo que tuvimos. tercero: de verdad espero que no tengamos ningún inconveniente kurt. y cuarto: ¿me dejas por alguien mas?.-en esa ultima pregunta blaine bajo un poco la voz, esa opción le había estado dando vueltas las dos semanas que estuvo en la casa de wes.

-claro que no blaine, es que yo..

-esta bien, no hace falta que expliques, entiendo. ¿pedimos pizza?.-kurt sonrio y fue hasta la cocina por el numero de la pizzeria.

-¿tomate y huevo?.-grito kurt

-como siempre.-respondió blaine desde arriba, había entrado al otro cuarto que tenia el departamento, era exactamente de la misma medida que el otro en el que ambos dormían, tenia los mismo muebles y los mismos colores, solo le faltaba una cosa..kurt. termino de sacar sus cosas y se dirigió a su antigua habitación para buscar el resto de su ropa, tomo la guitarra de la esquina, sus libros, y noto que kurt no tenia la foto de ellos dos besándose en su mesita de luz. volvió a su nueva habitación, acomodo todo y bajo, unos minutos después la pizza llego.

-¿que hiciste en la casa de wes?-pregunto kurt tragando un pedazo de pizza.

-oh ya sabes, pensar, llorar, beber, dormir, mirar tele, tocar algún instrumento, lo que cualquier persona abandonada hace.

-hey! no te abandone.-dijo kurt riendo.

-es cierto, solo rompiste mi corazon como estos trozos de pizza...el tomate es la sangre.-y volvieron a reír.

-esto que estamos haciendo no es nada normal, es decir, cualquier pareja deja de hablarse por meses o incluso por siempre y aquí estamos juntos comiendo pizza como si nunca hubiéramos sido nada.

-lo se, somos especiales.

-gracias por el esfuerzo.- kurt sonaba sincero y blaine no evito mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió, después de eso, la cena continuo en silencio.

la parte mas dificil, quizas para los dos, fue la hora de dormir, luego de que kurt levantara la mesa y blaine lavara los platos mientras kurt barre como de costumbre, ambos subieron las escaleras juntos y de desearon buenas noches para luego ir en diferentes direcciones. al entrar a la habitación kurt se sintió solo, como lo había echo esas ultimas dos semanas. ya no amaba a blaine, pero vamos, extrañaba dormir abrazado a blaine. el morocho, en cambio, entro a su nueva habitación y se deslizo por la puerta llorando, por mas fuerte que quisiera ser no podía ocultar su dolor el amaba a kurt y aceptar que nunca lo volvería a besar lo hacia pedazos.

* * *

ha pasado ya un mes desde su rompimiento oficial, y las cosas se han tornado un poco difíciles, blaine aun amaba a kurt, pero estaba decidido en no dejar que eso arruinara su vida, kurt por su parte había estado teniendo ataques de arrepentimiento que duraban 10 minutos, sobre todo cuando blaine salia del baño con el pelo mojado y una toalla como única prenda, kurt simplemente tenia ganas de tirarse sobre el, por que si bien ya no lo amaba como antes seguía siendo el ser mas provocativo y tierno a la vez que kurt había conocido. la época de clases ya había empezado. kurt iba a nyada y blaine a la universidad de música, donde estudiaba profesorado en guitarra, piano y violín.

blaine llego tarde al departamento y kurt lo esperaba con la cena echa, si bien habian decidido hacer su vida aparte habian cosas como la cena que no podían dejar de hacer juntos, formaba parte de su rutina, no lo evitaban. se sentaron a comer y platicaron de su día, kurt le contó a blaine que iban a hacer un presentación y que le gustaría que el fuera y blaine acepto sin pensarlo dos veces. por su parte el morocho le contó a kurt que irían a un jardín por un día para enseñarle a los chicos a tocar una canción y kurt pensó que blaine se veía adorable cuando hablaba de cosas que lo emocionaban y esa no fue la primera vez que a kurt le dieron ganas de besarlo.

* * *

el tercer mes comenzó mal para kurt, el arrepentimiento se apoderaba de el como sus ganas de comprar zapatos, prácticamente no podía mirar a blaine sin querer quitarle toda la ropa y llevárselo a la cama. y comenzó a tener celos cuando de un día para otro blaine no dejaba de mandarse mensajes con alguien. kurt se empezaba a sentir estúpido por haber dejado ir a alguien como blaine y no entendía como alguna vez la idea de no amarlo se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

eran las nueve de la noche y blaine no llegaba. kurt estaba empezando a preocuparse, nunca llegaba mas tarde que las ocho, entonces decidió llamarlo.

-¡blaine! ¿se puede saber donde estas?.-kurt podía escuchar a alguien hablar del otro lado del teléfono.

-oh kurt, lamento no haberte avisado yo...shh estoy hablando...lo siento es que...max para, ahora voy solo espera un minuto...en que estaba, ah si, en media hora llego, no te preocupes.-kurt sentía que estaba a punto de explotar **¿quien era max y porque estaba con blaine a esa hora? **

**-**de acuerdo, no tardes.- y colgó, blaine se sintió un poco confundido ante la voz enojada de kurt y sonrió al pensar que el castaño podía llegar a estar celoso.

blaine llego a las once en punto y se encontro con un plato solo en la mesa y una nota que decía "la comida esta en el horno. descansa" se sintió un poco mal por haber dejado a kurt plantado, y la verdad es que había tardado mas de media hora en llegar, comió solo, lavo lo que había ensuciado. como si blaine no conociera lo suficiente a kurt entro a la habitación del castaño sabiendo que este no dormiría hasta saber el había llegado se acerco a la cama, se agacho y miro a kurt que tenia los ojos abiertos "que descanses también" y se fue. kurt quedo flotando en una burbuja llena de mariposas de volaban en su estomago, nadie, NADIE, lo consocia mejor que blaine. entonces kurt comenzó a llorar en silencio, extrañando a blaine, a sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras de amor y todo lo que blaine hacia.

eran las siete de la tarde un viernes cuando kurt le dio la noticia a blaine de que no estaría en el departamento durante el fin e semana ya que se iba a visitar a burt. el morocho asintió diciendo que no había problema, pero que lo llamara para saber que había llegado bien.

* * *

kurt bajo del taxi justo frente a la puerta de su departamento, la verdad es que había extrañado demasiado a blaine y ese fin de semana se le había echo eterno. se extraño al ver un auto estacionado sobre la vereda pero no le dio importancia, era demasiado temprano y supuso que blaine estaba durmiendo, así que no hizo demasiado ruido, al entrar al departamento noto que había una mochila y una cámara de fotos sobre la mesa, también había ropa de blaine tirada por el suelo..el auto, la mochila, la cámara..max. subió corriendo las escaleras y paro frente a la puerta de la habitación de blaine. abrió la puerta y vio a los dos chicos durmiendo en la cama, instantáneamente cerro la puerta y fue corriendo hacia su habitación, donde se tiro en su cama a llorar.

blaine se despertó por el sonido de su despertador, eran las ocho de la mañana.

-hey max..despierta, tienes que ir a la universidad.-blaine movió un poco a max para despertarlo, este se levanto y se cambio de ropa.

-¿tu no vas a la universidad de música hoy?.-pregunto el chico curioso.

-no, hoy llega kurt y quiero recibirlo.- ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con el castaño tomando café, solo, en la mesa.

-¡kurt! ¡llegaste! creí que vendrías mas tarde ¿porque no me despertaste?.-pregunto blaine dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-estabas ocupado durmiendo con el.-y lo miro a max, quien miro a blaine como preguntándose que le pasaba a kurt y por que había respondido tan mal.

-oh, que idiota, lo olvide, kurt el es max, max el es kurt.-ambos chicos se estrecharon las manos, pero kurt no paraba de pensar en como mataría al chico.

-de acuerdo..creo que me voy o llego tarde, adiós blaine.-y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-adiós kurt, un gusto.-y lo saludo con la mano.

-adios max, luego te llamo.-el chico rubio salio por la puerta y blaine miro directamente a kurt.-¿porque lo trataste así?.

-oh lo siento si te ofendí, no lo hubiera tratado así si me hubieras dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien.

-kurt..yo..el ...¿piensas que estamos saliendo?-blaine se sentó junto a kurt.

-supongo, hace unas semanas que te mensajeas con alguien, luego te llamo y le dices al tal "max" que te espere que ya vas, me voy dos días y tu te acuestas con el ¿que esperas que piense?.-blaine estallo de la risa al ver a kurt tan celoso, una parte de el no podía creer que kurt pensara que el estaba saliendo con alguien y por otro lado le parecía sumamente adorable que kurt se pusiera así de celoso.

-no estoy saliendo con el, kurt, tiene novia, y es amigo de cooper, esta estudiando en la escuela de artes audiovisuales y fotografía, el me esta tomando fotografías para una exposición, cuando le dije en la llamada que "ya iba" fue por que el quería que posara junto a una de sus amigas, y se quedo a dormir por que hoy tiene que entregar el trabajo y le dije que se podía quedar para terminar las fotos. ¿estabas celoso, kurt?.-el castaño de quedo helado hacia la explicación. no sabia como reaccionar o que decir, ya era mas que obvio que estaba celoso de que otra persona estuviera con blaine, por lo tanto era obvio que blaine le seguía importando.

-okey, no lo aguanto mas, así que lo diré, te amo blaine, y me di cuenta de que fui un estúpido en decir que ya no lo hacia, no se que cosa se apodero de mi pero..¡dios! tengo tantas ganas de besarte que..-antes de que pudiera terminar blaine ya tenia los labios presionados con los de el mientras lo tomaba de la cara, kurt puso sus manos en el pelo del morocho haciendo que este bajara las manos hacia la cintura de kurt. blaine se paro de su asiento tomo a kurt entre sus brazos, el castaño enredo sus piernas al rededor del morocho quien lo presiono contra la pared, el beso era necesitado, ambos pretendían comerse la boca, kurt comenzó a quitar la remera de blaine con apuro, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir la piel fría de blaine otra vez, habian sido cuatro meses sin siquiera tocarlo y no podía aguantar mas, kurt se bajo de blaine y lo tomo le la mano corriendo escaleras arriba, abrió la puerta y tras cerrarla, blaine volvió a tomar a kurt y lo dejo sobre la cama.

ambos se miraban agitados tras el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas.

-no sabes cuanto tiempo estuve deseando esto.-dijo blaine corriendo un mechón de pelo en la cara de kurt.

-lo mismo dijo, el echo de pensar que podrías estar con alguien mas me puso loco, eres mio Anderson.

-tuyo.-y blaine le dio un beso rápido, para luego quedarse dormido en los brazos de kurt.

* * *

y...¡eso fue todo!, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, {inserte corazon}


End file.
